The present invention relates to novel arylglycinamide derivatives and their salts effective as therapeutic agents for the dysurias such as urinary incontinence and pollakiuria.
Urinary incontinence and pollakiuria give mental pains to the patients predisposing them to social isolation. These neurogenic bladder dysfunctions are characterized by overactive detrusor, in part.
Anticholinergic drugs are used in treatment of urinary bladder dysfunctions associated with overactive detrusor, including oxybutynin hydrochloride and terodiline hydrochloride. Clinically, these drugs are effective for treatment of syndrome elicited by bladder activity, but they frequently cause the adverse effects such as dry mouth and urinary retention. The occurrence of such adverse effects is considered to be caused by non-selective anticholinergic action of these drugs, in part. Hence, new therapeutic drugs for urinary incontinence and pollakiuria that cause no serious adverse effects such as dry mouth, anuresis and difficulty in micturition have been desired strongly.
As for the arylglycinamide derivatives, there are reports on phenylglycine ester (Yakugaku Zasshi, 73, 1327 (1953)) and mandelic ester derivatives (J. Am. Chem. Soc., 70, 4214 (1948)) having an antispasmodic action, but they are different in structure from the novel compounds of the present invention. Moreover, there are no reports on the arylglycinamide derivatives having the therapeutic effect on the dysurias such as urinary incontinence and pollakiuria.
The present invention is for providing drugs that allow the therapy of urinary incontinence and pollakiuria without causing dry mouth, anuresis or difficulty in micturition being the adverse effects of conventional therapeutic drugs for urinary incontinence and pollakiuria.